1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal cover structure for a connector whose exposed terminal is connected into a mating connector that has a terminal portion of a flexible printed circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows the terminal cover structure of a conventional connector disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. Showa 53-146982.
In the figure, designated 30 is a male connector and 31 a junction box having a female connector portion 32 that receives the male connector 30.
The male connector 30 has exposed terminals 34 each having a resilient contact piece 33 that can protect outwardly. These exposed terminals 34 are covered by a slidable protective cover 35 that faces the resilient contact pieces 33. The protective cover 35 has engagement projections 36 near the front end which, when the protective cover 35 is slid up, engage with engagement grooves 39 formed in a cover engagement frame 38 of the connector housing 37.
The female connector portion 32 accommodates an exposed terminal portion 41 of a flexible printed circuit body 40. As the male connector 30 is inserted into the female connector portion 32, the protective cover 35 is pushed up, putting the exposed terminal portion 41 and the exposed terminal 34 of the male connector 30 into electrical contact with each other.
However, with the above-mentioned conventional structure, when the male connector 30 is pulled out as during maintenance work, the resilient contact piece 33 of the exposed terminal 34 is easily scored or damaged due to unwanted contact with adjacent objects because the protective cover 35 remains pushed up or open with the engagement projections 36 kept in engagement with the engagement groove 39.